


I'm so glad we could finally meet

by Stacks_of_Books



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 21:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2243601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacks_of_Books/pseuds/Stacks_of_Books
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in Caroline's life. Fits in the Freedom Universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm so glad we could finally meet

Title: I'm so glad we could finally meet

Character: Caroline

Work Count:901

Rating: G

Summary: A moment in Caroline's life

Author's note. I don't own them. I don't make money from them. It's all in good fun.

Also I know I've been gone a while. I'm getting back into writing again. I've started back on my other story but this just popped in. It fits in my little universe so I just pounded it out real quick. It hasn't been beta'd or even read by a friend so let me know what I can do better.

It was inspired by this song: Percy Anderson by Jasmine Kennedy which I also don't own or make money from.

 

 

Umph…”Sorry, sorry I…” Caroline reached for the papers she just dropped. God, this day sucks, she thought.

“No it was my…” a hand reached down to help gather the scattered sheets.

She stopped and looked up into the greenest eyes she had ever seen. Wow.

“Thanks, I didn’t see,” she began to apologize again. She could feel a blush coloring the back of her neck.

“No I,” he interrupted, “just wasn’t…”

They both trailed off and Caroline offered a smile.

“So,” he snaked a hand through his brown hair, pushing it away from his forehead, “you’re in my math class right?”

Caroline smiled bigger, “Yeah, 11 o’ clock with Petersen.” And I think you’re the prettiest man I’ve ever seen, she continued in her head.

“Are you on the way to a class now?”

“No, the library. You?” Please be going my way, she silently hoped.

“Nah, I have a break between classes. I’m going to meet a mate over at Robinson. Mind if I walk with?”

She shook her head no and offered another brief smile. This is the best day ever.

“I’m Richard by the way.” He struck out his hand and tilted his head as he offered a crooked grin.

“Caroline.” Oh god, she thought, Could I be more of a spaze? I wish Cass was here. She was always better at these things.

Pleasantries out of the way they slowly strolled across campus, neither breaking the silence until they reached the park between Trinity hall and the University Library.

 

“So,” they both blurted out. Caroline motioned for Richard to speak first.

“So, uh, I was wondering if you had lunch.”

“Yes, in the quad. I usually eat after Petersen.” Agg…that was my chance. Caroline rolled her eyes internally. She seriously sucked at this.

“Uh, yeah, uh me too. I think I saw you once.”

“Yeah, “she half laughed and spastically pointed back towards the quad in front of Trinity Hall, “you sat by the tree and I was nearby on the grass. We almost ate together.” Great now I sound stalkery…

“Yeah, uh well, I’ve got to go.” He pushed his hair back again took a step back, pausing.

Caroline looked around and realized they had arrived at the library. “Oh, uh yeah, me too. I’m so glad we could finally meet.”

He smiled a bright smile and then turned and walked away. She watched him turn the corner before smacking her forehead.

She needed Cass. Caroline flipped open her phone and dialed her sister.

 

“Allô?”

“Cass?”

“Caro...” there was a muffled noise and then another voice before her sister came back on to the line. “Is everything okay?”

“Yeah, no everything’s okay I just have… hey are you in bed?”

“Hmm, uh yes.”

“Cass it’s like 1!”

“Your point?” she heard her sister yawn while moving around in what she presumed was her bed.

“Didn’t you have class today?”

“Of course, but then I took a nap.”

“Oh,” Caroline trailed off.

“Did you just call me to ask about my sleeping habits?”

Rolling her eyes Caroline answered, “no. I met a guy. Richard.”

“And?” her sister prompted.

“And…” Caroline repeated and then explained about meeting him and the walk and what little she said.

“Oh Caro, you’re so like mom. Why can’t you just...”

“I know,” she cut her off. “I know and the silliest thing is what I meant was ‘I’ve never seen eyes such a beautiful green and you seem like a sweetheart to me, like you’re wise, caring, and kind and maybe next time we could have lunch together but all I said was that I was so glad to finally meet.”

 

“Well, it was nice to finally meet.” A deep voice startled Caroline and she dropped her phone. She turned around and there stood Richard.

Caroline felt her neck and cheeks grow warm.

“I had to come back,” he explained. “I just.” He stopped for a moment and took a deep breath. “I think you’re beautiful and brilliant and I’ve noticed you these last two years and I’ve been trying to work up the courage to ask if you’d want…”

“Yes,” Caroline interrupted him.

“But I haven’t said what.”

“Whatever it is, yes.”

“Okay then, I’ll just,” he motioned leaving with his fingers smiling and a slight blush covering his face. He stumbled over his own feet prompting a smile from Caroline and a deeper blush from him and then he awkwardly waved goodbye.

She watched him walk away before remembering her phone. She scooped it up from the ground.

 

“Hello?”

“So that sounded good?”

“Yeah.” Caroline’s smile got wider.

“You’re grinning like a fool right?”

“Yeah,” her cheeks hurt a little.

“God, you’re just like mom. So is he going to call you or are you going to call him?”

“Shit!”

“You forgot to get his number?” Cass began to laugh loudly. “You really are like mom.”

“Oh my God! What am I going to do?”

“Chill out. You have class tomorrow with him right?”

“Oh. Yeah. That’s right. Thanks.”

“Cheers, now I have to go. Skype me before you go out on your date. I’ll help you pick out your clothes.”

“Okay. Thanks Cass.”

“No problem. Love ya.”

“Me too.” With a click Caroline disconnected from her sister and headed into the library. I can’t wait for Math tomorrow she thought as she secured a table and pulled out her pc. It couldn’t come soon enough.


End file.
